A Story to Help You Sleep
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "Then tell me about how the White Queen met the Black King...please."


Elly was still sitting up in her bed when John came to look in on her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm watching the people," she explained in her solemn voice.

"People," John agreed without any agreement in his voice. He crossed the room to her bed, glancing out the window as he moved to sit down. Not even the smallest insect moved out there. They never did these days. Nothing did. "Do you need a story to help you sleep?"

"Can you read me a Jack story?"

"Absolutely not," he refused.

"Then tell me about how the White Queen met the Black King…please."

John got the large golden story book and brought it back to the bed. "You have to lie down first or I won't read it," he warned. Elly dropped like a stone against her bed which made John chuckle. He tucked in the blankets better and opened the book.

"Once upon a time," Elly prompted when he took too long to begin.

John clucked his tongue but began the story anyway. "Once upon a time," he began. "There lived an old king. He had many riches but his most prized possession was his only daughter. His wife had died a long time ago so the king protected his little girl like she was the grandest treasure in the world. As the years past, the girl grew more and more beautiful. Her hair was like spun gold, cascading past her shoulders and down her back in a mass of ringlets. She had skin as pale as porcelain with just a touch of blush at her cheeks and eyes bluer than any sapphire which shone brighter than any star.

"The king knew he would not live forever and so his daughter must marry. He sent notices throughout the kingdom informing all men that his daughter was of marrying age and they must come forth to prove they were worthy of her hand.

"Suitors came from far and wide to curry favor with the princess. Many failed at the start. Then came a rich prince from far away. He was the first one that the princess had shown any interest in. The king was hopeful for a match. The prince was rather shy but he certainly seemed interested in the princess. The princess liked him because he was kind and admired her bright mind. But she did not feel the spark she felt must be there with her future husband. She was happy to have him as an ally for her kingdom but he was not the one she would marry.

"Next there came an alchemist. The king was entranced by the man's many mystical powers. The princess found him interesting because he would talk to her about science. She could tell that he desired her very much. So at the behest of her father, she spent much time with him. The princess found that the man might have been brilliant but he was not the one she was looking for as a husband. He seemed rather and arrogant and very sure of himself. That did not endear him to the princess in anyway. The princess felt she might have gained another friend but not the man she was to marry.

"Time went by and soon a wizard arrived at the palace doors. He told the king he had been given the gift of prophecy. The king quickly invited the man to stay as long as he liked. The princess was introduced to this new suitor and felt a quivering in her belly. She thought that this must surely be the man she should marry. The two spent many hours together talking about anything and everything. Though the princess felt that earlier spark fade in time, she thought it must be nerves. There could never be another man who would match her this perfectly in a thousand years.

"Then, as the princess walked in the hunting forests, she found a knight watering his horse. His armor was of the older version and somewhat tarnished but the princess liked the white color of it. The knight bowed politely but it was clear he did not know her. This was not surprising as the princess had been kept in relative seclusion for most of her life. 'Hello,' she greeted. 'Have you come to meet the princess?'

"The knight shook his head. 'I am here to rest my horse for the night,' he explained. 'Tomorrow I shall head off questing again.'

"The princess was surprised. She was not vain but it was a fact that most every man who came to the castle these days was hoping for her hand in marriage. 'Why do you not try your luck?' she asked. 'Certainly the princess would love to meet you.'

"The knight gave her a soft smile. 'I would doubt that. I have nothing a princess would want,' he said. 'I cannot compare to her other suitors.' This intrigued the princess and she asked him why he would think such a thing. The knight paused to think over his words. 'There is nothing special about me,' he finally said. 'I have no great amount of wealth or talent or brains. I have enough that my wife and I should live comfortably, I am reasonably well educated and I can joust fairly well. But there is nothing about me that would make me stand out in a way that a princess deserves.'

"The princess thought about his words. She had always prized honesty in those she cared about. 'Tell me then, what would you offer a woman you asked to be your wife?'

"Now it was the knight's turn to think again. But he did not think long for this was a question he had often asked himself. 'I would tell her what I told you before about what I can bring to a marriage. And then I would tell her the most important thing. That I love her.'

"The princess was slightly confused by this statement and asked the knight to explain it. 'Any woman I marry would be first in my heart, as I must be first in hers. Though she would never have many material things she would always know that I loved her as truly as anyone one soul could love another. That my first thoughts upon waking would be of her as would my last ones before sleep each night. My each action would be to prove how much I am devoted to her and only her above all others. And if we are one day granted the great gift of children I would make it my life's mission to see to it that they know they are loved just as deeply as I would love my wife.'

"The princess felt overwhelmed at his deep and heartfelt words. Without truly knowing why she was doing it, the princess leaned in to kiss the knight. The knight was not sure why he returned the kiss but it felt right. Holding the princess felt right too and so he pulled her close while he enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his. When they had to breathe once again the knight tried to apologize for his impetuous behavior. The princess just laughed and tugged him into the castle. They ran all the way to the throne room where the king was holding audience with the princess' three former suitors. 'Father,' she called breathlessly. 'I have found my husband.'

"Suddenly the castle was seized in an uproar. No one could believe the princess' declaration, least of all the knight who was still holding her hand. The king roared at them all to be silent so that he might speak to his daughter. 'I take it you wish to wed this knight,' the king said.

"The princess nodded several times. 'It must be this man and no other,' she insisted. The king could see how much his daughter adored this man she had only met for a few moments. Even if he did not give his consent he was sure she would marry the knight anyway. In the end it was best for everyone if he agreed and so he did. The princess and the knight were to be married." John closed the book and kissed Elly's forehead.

"Did they live happily ever after, grandpa?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Happily Ever After is what you make it, princess. Sleep well." John snapped off the light leaving only the moon to shine through the window.

"Can you read me the story of The Gold Princess and the Shining Knight tomorrow?"

"If you're a good girl. Good night, my Elly.

"Night, grandpa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So apparently, my muses like giving John a small child to look after and sticking them in the middle of a post-apocalyptic earth. I don't get it either. In case you're wondering, the fairy tale is a highly romanticized version of how John met Helen. E-cookies to anyone who can guess who The Alchemist, The Wizard and The Prince are. Bonus points if you can figure out who The Golden Princess and The Shinging Nigh are. Entrenched already knows so she's not allowed to play.


End file.
